cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Weber
Steven Weber (1961 - ) Film Deaths: *''Hamburger Hill (1987)'' [Worcester]: Shot to death in combat. *''Single White Female ''(1992) [Sam Rawson]: Stabbed on the head with the stiletto heel of a shoe in the left eye by Jennifer Jason Leigh, after he goes to strike her when she throws a shoe at him whilst he threatens to tell Bridget Fonda about Jennifer's unstable behavior (his body is later seen as she tries to revive him). *''The Temp (1993)'' [Montroe]: Presumably killed by Lara Flynn Boyle who makes it look like an accident. *''I Woke Up Early the Day I Died ''(1998) [Policeman in Alley]: Presumably killed by Billy Zane (played for black comic effect). *''Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical ''(2005) [Jack Stone/George Washington]: As "Jack", he is beaten to death with a garden hoe by Ana Gasteyer, who then cuts out his heart (the action of the last part being hidden behind the sofa). (Played for comic effect.) *''Farm House (2008)'' [Samael]: Run over repeatedly by William Lee Scott with his pickup truck, in addition to being stabbed in the back by Jamie Anne Allman. He is later revealed to be a demon and he did not actually die. TV Deaths: *''As the World Turns: February 26, 1986'' (1986) [Kevin Gibson]: Shot to death by Giulia Pagano. *''The Kennedys of Massachusetts ''(1990) [John F. Kennedy]: Presumably shot in the head by Lee Harvey Oswald. (havn't seen this myself) *''Tales from the Crypt: Mournin' Mess (1991)'' [Dale Sweeney]: Eaten (off-screen) by a group of ghouls; the scene ends with the ghouls closing in on him. *''The Shining ''(1997) [Jack Torrance]: Burned to death (when he sacrifices himself to stop the ghosts, so that his family can escape) when the hotel boiler explodes, setting the hotel on fire (he later appears as a ghost to his now teenage son). *''Masters of Horror: Jenifer (2005)'' [Frank Spivey]: Shot in the chest by Jano Frandsen while Steven is attempting to kill Carrie Fleming; he dies after speaking to Jano. *''Falling Skies: Silent Kill ''(2011) [Michael Harris]: Is killed by one of the Skitter aliens after acting arrogantly towards it and ignoring Moon Bloodgood's advice on how to properly run experiments on it. His body is later seen, lying unconscious. *''Wilfred: Service (2012) '[Jeremy]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after walking out of a board meeting; we hear the gunshot off camera as Elijah Wood hears from the boardroom, then see Steven's body being carried out by a stretcher. (Played for Comic Effect) *Helix: Vade In Pace ''(2015)' [Brother Michael]: Playing one of 'The Immortals' Steven is decapitated with a katana style sword by Jim Thorburn as he was trying to kill Kyra Zagorsky by pushing her off a cliff. *''iZombie: Salvation Army (2016)'' [Vaughn DuClark]: Killed (off-screen) by one of the zombie invading the lift. We see Robert Buckley handing him an axe through the hatch in the top of the lift while the zombies attack. He and Robert are shown from the top, while Robert closes the hatch with Steven shouting. He is also shown later dead on the floor of the lift with Leanne Lapp eating his brain which she fetches with her hands through a hole in his skull. *'''Get Shorty: The Stick ''(2019) '[Lawrence Budd]: Shot in the head by Chris O'Dowd, who stages the scene to look like a suicide. Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-Mr. Finn Carter Gallery Single White Female (4 8) Movie CLIP - Death by Stiletto (1992) HD Weber, Steven Weber, Steven Weber, Steven Category:Jewish Weber, Steven Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Voice Actors Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Death scenes by staged suicide